


Lady Blue No More

by PandaBearofDragonMom



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Past Ciel Phantomhive/Reader, fanfic of a fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaBearofDragonMom/pseuds/PandaBearofDragonMom
Summary: Lady Blue struggles at first in light of a shocking revelation, moreso of the past unanswered.  Yet, the present is nice, too.
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive/Reader, Original Male Character/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Lady Blue No More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SmallStranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallStranger/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lady Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861854) by [SmallStranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallStranger/pseuds/SmallStranger). 



As soon as she saw those eyes she knew she was doomed to die sooner. Those sapphire blue eyes were very much like his father's whilst everything else, from the tips of his hair to his general mood and poise, came from his mother.

The heart of Lady Blue beat again, slowly this time and painful. How could a heart, stolen and broken into smithereens, beat again? Then again, how could there ever be a cheery Phantomhive?

"Lady Blue! It is good to finally meet you. Mother told me all about you. She said that you were very close to father--" The boy wouldn't stop rambling. Yes, he is definitely his mother's son.

Lady Blue stared on and everything else blurred. The tips of his lips pointed upwards, his cheeks almost mushed his eyes... why is his hair so blonde?

"... I wished you'd meet my sister. Her name's the same as yours."

The lady was rocked back to reality. "Pardon?" she asked.

"Well, her name is Margaret Rose. Father calls her with your nickname." He paused. "Well, he would. Only when mother's not around." He shrugged.

She found herself clutching the blue sapphire on her choker. She looked into his eyes and gazed into them, willing herself and hoping against all odds, to find the young Earl's father in him. _"I still love you, too."_

Her brother coughed, breaking the awkward moment. "Now that you are acquainted, I would like to 'introduce' the young earl to his role in our industry." Both males turned to her. "[y/n], if you would excuse us."

Lady Blue walked to the door and exited the office. Not once did she turn back. Although, she could feel the young Earl's gaze upon her. She felt her skin prickle with goose bumps.

She sighed and went for her room.

\---

Dinner time came.

She expected the young Lord Phantomhive to have stayed at the [l/n] manor for overnight. She was relieved, though a bit dissapointed, to learn that he had left after tea time.

At least she could prevent herself from suffering indigestion.

Her brother was already at the table, sipping soup. He laid down his spoon beside the bowl as his sister sat at his right hand side. "Tomorrow you will leave," he said, avoiding her eyes. "Your household needs you. So does your family."

The lady looked at the creamy soup in front of her. Family. A subject which separates her from the fate which Madame Red faced: isolation and loneliness.

"Yes," the lady said. She picked up her spoon. At this, her brother resumed eating. "What went on with the earl?"

"The usual business. Introduction into his role as a leader of a huge business, business strategies, investments, stock markets, so on."

"It sounds like you will be mentoring him."

"Hardly, really. It seemed like he already had a knack for all of it. Quite like --," he seemed to consider his next words, "-- _Him_."

Dinner went on without much disturbance.

\---

Night passed and morning came. After a long carriage ride back to her husband's estate, she found the Earl Astor reading a newspaper in his study.

The lady tiptoes past him and went straight to the children's quarters. There, she saw her beautiful boy and her gorgeous little girl, both of whom were still asleep. She pecked each of them on their foreheads and exited the room.

The master's bedroom was neat and tidy upon her arrival. She instructed the maid to draw her a hot bath. After which, she proceeded to dry herself by moving around naked in the room. She had to push the maid out of the room so as to dress herself, eventually. 

The door clicked open and shut as quickly. "Martha, I told you: I can dress myself," said the lady, lying on the bed with her back toward the door. "Leave already."

"This is my manor and my room. Why should I?"

Startled, the lady whipped around and dragged the blankets to her front. There the earl was, covered in his robes and specs hanging on his nose. She looked at him with her doe eyes as he stared down at her like a hawk.

"Butler told me you have arrived. That was over an hour ago," he came closer and closer to the bed. "Tell me why was it not you who informed me of your arrival?"

"I - I didn't want to disturb you."

"I was only reading the newspaper," he tossed said paper on the mattress, right beside her. It read, "New Lord Phantomhive Earl Tutored by The [L/N] Earl." Underneath it, "Will he prevail in the daunting world of business? Or follow his father's footsteps?" Included was a picture of both earls of Phantomhive and [l/n] sitting in Louis's garden, having tea. Clearly, the shot was taken in secret.

The lady kept her face straight. The young earl looked so much like his father from behind. If not only for those horrid blonde curls. 

Clothing slid onto the floor. The lady looked up to her husband. Now both of them were naked. "I need to relax," he said, crawling toward her, nuzzling into her neck. "And I need your assistance for it."

\---

The moon hung low. The stars sparkled and glittered. The breeze was cool and refreshing. 

Lady Blue stared out the open window from the bed. The cool air entered and enveloped her bare body. The blanket was strewn aside as her husband had his back turned to her and snored lightly.

Her heart ached.

Her children perfected their musical performance this afternoon. Her son truly was a virtuoso and her daughter was determined to be better. She was so proud of them both.

Requests were received from the bakery today. One of which a cake must be encrusted with faux flowers and must blend with the rich evergreen of the forest. That would be tricky.

It was suddenly silent.

The sheets rustled and the bed bounced a bit. Earl Astor's arm wrapped itself around her chest, the other hand landed on her belly. He breathed in her scent behind her ear and rubbed on her skin.

He hummed. "Do tell, when did you last bleed?"

"Over a month now," she answered. It wasn't quick, neither was it delayed. A fact always had to be said straight.

Yet she smiled. With her husband hugging her and rubbing her, she tentatively placed her hand on his head and rubbed it slowly.

He stopped moving. He didn't breathe either. His eyes widened. He attempted to catch her gaze, though he could only do so much with him being behind her and with her eyes closed. He looked at her smile.

A smile so beautiful, so relaxed and so calm. A smile of acceptance.

So moved by this gesture he lunged at her and began to kiss her fervently.

She was so shocked. She couldn't react immediately and this prompted him to slow and stop. He took her face in his hands and there the tears fell. She looked at him so confused and surprised.

"How do you still love me? After all I did?"

"After everything, I told you I would love you."

She stared deeply into his eyes, no longer searching for answers. She searched for his soul, his love and its purity. 

"Drown me in your love. Move me so for I have fallen."

She stroked his cheek.

"Forgive me for only giving you my heart only now when I should have done so at the altar."

He was still silent, though he pulled her to his chest and cradled her and kissed her slow and sure.

The night was cool and tiny specks of stars shined through the blanket of night, but two hearts were warmer and glowed brightly than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> A love letter for the last goodbye to a lost past love.


End file.
